1. Field
The following description relates to modifying applications of a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus to modify applications of a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
People in their teens and twenties have a tendency to prefer personalized products or services differentiated from others, have a higher competitive spirit than other ages, and have a sensitive enough nature to enjoy becoming emotionally and sentimentally attached to their electronic devices.
In order to satisfy such qualities of young people, modifying applications of a mobile terminal provide users with a greater affinity to his or her mobile terminal, and thus, young people may use such mobile terminals with more interest.